Give up
by Percabeth17
Summary: Tragic story of my alter-ego of Leo Valdez, rated T for character death, and violence. Finsished. last chapter posted!
1. Down hill

Give up

ok so here is the re-make of th the death of my best friend. Im re-naming it to give up, because leo technically doesn't die, or well, its up to you guys. So here it is

Leo pov

'Beeeeeeeeeeep, beep, beep' It was a moment before I realized, the machine that was hooked up to me was telling me I was breathing. Telling me I wasn't dead. I was, alive. I'm not dying.

Wait, that isn't right, I should start from the beginning. Before this happened, before being in jail and that stupid fire, and being beaten up. Let me start where Piper, told me how she was doing in her life. How she left me with no one and just randomly invited me some place.

Let me start with the basics.

I never really had a home. I practically lived in my workshop. I have a small bed in the corner, and lots of tables to put my machinery. I was putting my scholarship paper for NYU when the door opened. Hmph, I thought I closed it. And guess who came out the door.

Piper Mclean, the girl who practically ruined my life. She burst in, and looked really excited about something.

"Leo, I have good news, I'm going to a pageant where I could become Miss New York." I was suprised. But not by much, she is a daughter of Aphrodite.

"Really I'm so proud of you" I said half-heartedly, while I put the paper on the nearest table.

"What is that-"

"Nothing, nothing, just a paper" I said quickly and widened my eyes to give her the message that I didn't want her to see it_._

"Leo, what is that, you can tell me" She charm-speaked me. I sighed.

"It's a-I got accepted to study engineering at a university up north from here." I said like it was a bad thing, which it was. I stared at the ground.

"Leo, that's great, so when are you going?" She asked, I thought about it. They usually do this during the summer, that's when i'm going, great.

"Umm, I'm probably going for the summer courses..." I said hoping she wouldn't catch on.

"So, will you come to watch me? Jason and Annabeth them are coming" She asked. I could just tell that she was going to ask me to come.

"Umm, sure, I guess.." I said unsure if it was going to collide wth my schedule.

"I'll come and tell you the dates, see ya Leo" She told me, and gave me a hug. It was really uncomfortable to know that when she's dating Jason.

And thats when my life started to go down hill.

* * *

><p>I hope you like the re-make, it just seems better in Leo pov, for the whole thing, plus, the first part is vital to this, and I didn't think of it til when I was in a hotel with no wi-fi, so hope you enjoy, and for those just starting to read this, it's better that you read this then my other one, so thanks for helping me decide how to end, it, I will base the ending on how you will take it, and your responses.<p>

Enjoy and review!

~percabeth17~


	2. why?

The death of my best friend

Before I start this excellent second chapter *note sarcasm* Just a heads up, I will be gone from the sixth to the tenth of this month, and thats why I am updating like crazy. I never would write three chapters in one day, so yeah. By that, this is the second chapter of the death of my best friend. Its going to be a weird twist.

Another note, I'm skipping a big part. So im skipping the part where Piper tells the dates, this is where Piper won miss new york pageant.

Piper pov

As they crowned me, 'Miss New York' for two thousand and twenty, I was only thinking one thought. '_I can't wait to tell everyone including Leo' _Well, of course I was ecstatic, but I just was so proud of myself. This meant one thing. I had to compete for 'Miss USA'. This time I was sure Leo would show up. As the day and the paparazzi went by, I had only one thing on my mind, besides my boyfriend Jason. I wanted to visit Leo.

Jason said it was okay and dropped me off at his so-called home. It was basically just a work shop, but he lived there. I still had my tiara in my hair and took it down. I'll just show him when I get inside. I knocked on the door. As I was waiting I look to see my boyfriend leaning against his pick-up truck. Leo didn't answer. I opened the door, hoping maybe he was just sleeping. It was ten o'clock, he could be working on a machine, I mean the lights were on. I looked at the machines, only noticing that they were...destroyed. That was weird, he never destroyed them like this. They were smoldering as if he burnt them. Why would he do such a thing. He's a son of Hephaestus for crying out loud, he never ruins his work. Especially if hes studying engineering.

I picked up a crumpled piece of his 'work' and looked at it. It was a...Bracelet and a matching necklace(a/n cheezy, I know, I have writers block). What made me gasp and stare at awe, was the wording on it. Inside the locket and the charm had engravements of _'I'm so proud of you Piper, and I mean it, love Leo' _I started to smile and it turned into a frown quickly. I wondered why he would throw it away. The locket wasn't able to close and the chain of the bracelet was broken and smashed like a five year old would if it wasn't working.

I dropped it on the ground when the door slammed open.

It was Leo, carrying a bag of groceries.

Who is outside my house, he's staring like im an long enemy-" He stopped short when he saw me. His eyes widened when he noticed what I dropped on the ground. I bit my lip and decided to speak.

"Hey Leo, I was just looking for you." I said. He sighed.

"And I'm guessing that's Jason he said pointing his free arm torward the truck." He said trying to smile.

"Yep, I just came to tell you something..." I faltered.

"So" He said holding out the 'o'.

"I won for Miss New York" I said trying to make him proud of me. He just chuckled.

"Yea yea I heard on the news..."He said if it reminded him of something bad.

"Oh, well I better get going...Oops!" I said as I tipped over a bottle of a liquid.

"Ahh" Leo exclaimed trying to find a mop.

"Leo what's wrong" I asked as he started desperatley trying to find something to clean it up.

"Oh, its nothing, it's just you spilled the bottle of gasoline" He started shouting. I stared at him.

"Why, would you have a bottle of gasoline in your house?" I yelled.

"I don't know" He shouted. He slipped on the gasoline causing me to trip with him. I fell on his stomach. He made a sound which sounded like an 'ooph' And started blushing like crazy. Then everything went wrong.

"Leo!" I yelled as an wall of fire erupted near the door. The only door. Leo started to get up and push me to the other end of the room.

"Stupid emotions..." He mumbled. I realized what he meant. His emotions caused him to burn up. He tried to get a bucket of water and dump it on it, but it just made it worst. There is no way out. that was the only door, and the windows don't open. This is a nightmare. Little did I know, this was Leo's most worst nightmare of all. He was basically reliving his past, and his past was not a dream, trust me.

He put his arms around me protectively from the flames and fumes. I liked it, but Jason would not tolarate this one bit. Jason. He's outside, he would have seen that we were in trouble, if only he was fire-resistant. In less than a minute, the fire was consuming more and more machines, causing the place to be filled with smoke. Beside me Leo was breathing heavily, and it wasn't because of the smoke.

"No, No...No" He kept muttering. I finally understood why. It was because of his mother. His mother died this way. This was his past. He was reliving his mothers death, except I was the one who wasn't fire-resistant. He kept shaking his head, and breathing abnormally. I looked at his eyes. They were holding back tears and were filled with pure sadness. He was depressed.

"Leo..." I muttered. I coughed some more, unable to breathe oxygen. I was breathing smoke and gasoline. Leo saw this and took out a clothe from the nearest table. he handed it to me.

"Breathe into this, it'll help a bit..." He said, trying to avoid any eye contact. A tear rolled down his cheek, and that's when I new everything had changed. As if I knew his pain and past. Leo never cried, he was usually the one cheering us up. I understood way now. His past. His past has caused this, and made him like this deep inside. I've experienced the real Leo.

Now I was getting light-headed. There wasn't enough oxygen entering my body. I rested my head against his chest. He wiped the tear from his cheek and pulled me closer to his chest.

"Leo, cotrol your emotions, you can do it.." I muttered.

"I'll try..." he faltered.

"Stop..." He said trying to make the flames die down. It just mad it worse. The fire was coming closer, but I heard a siren from the distance. It was probably my imagination due to the lack of oxygen.

"Stop!" He yelled. Amazingly, the fire died down just a bit. I smiled faintly.

"Do it again.." I managed to say. He nodded.

"Stop!" He yelled louder. The fire started to turn into small flames. Lights flashed into Leo's now ruined house. Leo sighed.

"Wait here" He said, setting me down softly in a corner of the house. He opened the door, and let people with masks and weird suits with what looked like a hose. I heard a muffled scream and lots of talking and murmuring, then I heard a crash. Thats when those weird people grabbed me and got me out of there. I kicked and punched and screamed with the last bit of energy. I will not leave Leo, He told me to stay there. I would be hurting him. I would be doig what I have done for the past fifteen years. Treating him like a grain of salt. I would not do that to him again. As soon as I got out of the door, and I was relieved to breath oxygen again. I opened my eyes to only see Leo sitting near a ambalunce. I realized why when I saw the blood. The crash must have been a machine falling on him because they were bandaging his head. It had blood seeping through the bandage.

"Here, another one" They said setting me down near Leo. He avoided eye contact.

"Are you Leo Valdez?" Someone asked. We both looked up. It was a cop. Leo nodded. In a quick movement, The cop grabbed Leo from his arm and handcuffed him.

"Your under arrest for attempted murder." He said. I was speechless. This couldn't be happening. Not to Leo, he can't be arrested. I didn't even say sorry.

"Why?" I asked the officer. He looked at me.

"This young man said he witnessed the whole thing, and said that has tried to kill you with his little 'stunt'." I gasped, no one was here. They couldn't have watched the whole thing. It's impossible.

"Who?" Leo murmered trying to be polite.

"Him, of course."The officer said. I gasped at who it was. There standing guilty of getting Leo arrested, was my boyfriend, Jason Grace.

* * *

><p>So this was a bit diffucult to write because I do not now how people get arrested(I'm twelve!) So yea, I love this storyline, of mine, just not my writing... So don't be suprised if I end it short, because I think its junk. (I have a very low self esteem) so yea Enjoy(if you can) and review!<p>

~Percabeth17~


	3. Guilty

Chapter 3: Guilty

So since I only have one day after today to write as much as I can, I will update this one a bit more. But don't worry the other stories will be updated too. I will create chapter three and four today. A big shout out to my beta for working on this. Thanks Nikitalm for doing so and getting hooked on it too!

Leo pov (why do I always write in guys pov?)

Today was trial day, and it wasn't going well.

"You are here gathered today of the trial of Leo Valdez." The judge exclaimed. " You may be seated." (a/n, I'm sorry I never been to court! I don't know how it is.)

I sat in this long wooden box, which they called the judgement seat(a/n I don't know?, is it?)

"The prosecuter may rise for questioning." Piper and Jason was there discussing which one should stand. I didn't like this one bit. Jason one and rose from his seat. He grabbed some papers and headed to my direction.

"Mr. Valdez" He started. "Is it true, that you have lost many love ones?" He asked.

"Jason, Isn't that a little to personal" Piper suggested. Why is she defending me?

"He will answer the question" Jason said to no one in particular.

"Yes" I whispered. He smirked and nodded.

"Is it true, that you have killed many of them?" He asked.

"Jason" Piper raised her voice.

"Ummm, yes" I said softly trying to control my breathing. The jury made small talk.

"So, Is it true that you killed your mother in a fire?" He asked. I opened my mouth but he wasn't done. "Is it true that you killed a girl by the name of Hazel, even though you had feelings for her?" I fluttered my eyes. I couldn't take it.

"Jason, that's enough!" Piper yelled getting from his chair.

"Order" The judge said. I swallowed.

"I don't know..." I said. I couldn't say it was Gaea. He puckered his lips in fustration.

"You will answer the question, Did you or did you not kill those ladies?" He asked getting in my face. I gulped.

"Yes..." I didn't know what else to say. he sighed.

"Leo!" Piper exclaimed. I, for the first time looked at her since the incident. She had the same face as when we were in the fire. Sadness, shock, disbelief, and pity. I hated the last one. It made me feel more sad then I would before. That's parshly the reason why I would make people laugh. I wouldn't except _'Oh it's the kid who lost everything, I feel bad for him'._

"That's what I thought" jason murmured so only him and I could here. "Leo Valdez, is a killer, and can't be trusted. He has attempted to kill Piper, our friend for many years, He has killed his mother, hazel, his pet, and hurt many more. He should be prosucuted immediatley for his actions. We will not tolerate anymore of his foolish and irresponsible behavior. If he is depressed of his mothers death, he should think about in in jail, and should have seek help by now." jason said pronouncing every word clearly as if he rehearsed it and projected it to the entire crowd.

"Jason knock it off, you know he's innocent." Piper yelled getting up from her seat.

"Order! Ms. Mclean who's side are you on?" The judge said slamming his mallet down. "Are you trying to prosecute him or defend him? Are you on your fiance's side or the killer's side?"

"He's not a killer, He didn't kill them, it was a mistake!" She yelled with tears in her eyes. _'Stop piper, its no use, no one understands. They'll never understand, it's better this way'_ I thought.

"Everyone, Order!" The judge screamed. "I have made up my mind" He picked up his papers and tapped them to make them neat.

"Leo Valdez is guilty, He will be sentenced for ten years. Guards take him in" He said. "Dismissed." As they took me away, I met Piper's eyes. They were filled with sadness. They clearly said _'No'_ I sighed and enetered te other room, where I would be set into for the next ten years of my life.

* * *

><p>So thank you. I know it's short, but It's better in the next chapter. It describes Harley's and kayla's(a character I made up) situation. It will jump to five years from now. One thing you need to know, harley visits Leo as soon as he's in jail, and tries to tell him something. Then after, in chapter five, Piper visits Leo and they have a 'talk', so stay tuned, I might update tomorrow for chapter five. Sorry about this court scene, I dont have a clue on how sourt goes, so sorry if it's confusing, I don't watch 'Judge Judy'<p>

~percabeth17~


	4. When Cancer strikes

When cancer strikes(chapter 4)

So this is set somewhere in the midle of when Leo is in jail, and harley has a secret to tell. A big shout out to my new Beta, Nikitalm, who was gladly able to acceot beta-ing this story. They were very intrested with this chapter, and helped me immediatley with my grammar and sentence structures. This was in my love scenes one, but this ones beta-ed. It's way better...

* * *

><p>Harley pov<p>

The pain was still getting worse. Massive headaches would creep in every night; pain would enter where supposedly this nightmare of a cancer started. Some nights I would just want to commit suicide because of it, but even I knew that this was a bad thing to do. Some nights they would try to pull me under into the underworld, but I always fought, I would restrict them from letting me. But some nights, I would just want to let go, and stop this endless torture.

And that's exactly what I did that night. I gave up fighting; I had had enough of this foolish cancer that was eating me alive. Imagine being torn up from the inside, every bone and organ being slowly gnawed at. Every cell in your body torn up to the point where it drives you mad. It drove me crazy. No wonder cancer kills. It taunts you and teases you, until you can't stand it anymore, until there's nothing left of you. And that's the end of you.

I was sleeping perfectly fine in my bed, while my life alert necklace, a 'gift' from the doctors was laying on my nightstand. I woke abruptly, experiencing an unknown pain happening in my heart. It felt like someone taking out my heart, soaking it in poison and fire and wringing it out, as if someone pulled it out and chopped it into a million pieces. Only after a minute of this madness, I realized I had experienced a heart attack. Not until I was on the floor gasping for oxygen did I remember that necklace. I struggled to raise my arm and grab it off of the nightstand. It fell on the floor, and I barely had enough time to press the bright red button before blacking out.

I woke up in a bright white room. A loud constant beeping noise came from my right. I squinted my eyes to look at it. It was one of those contraptions that keep track of your heartbeat and rate. I was in a hospital. That meant I wasn't dead. I fluttered my eyes open that were completely dilated, to look around the room. I was alone except for the contraption, some medical stuff, a big window, and a girl sitting on a chair crying. I looked closer and noticed those similar features. I knew her.

It was Kayla. What was she doing here. How did she know I was here. Well, I didn't even know I was here.(This is the same problem as before. These suggest you are in present tense. Maybe you could revise it to say something like, It was Kayla and I wondered what she was doing there and how she knew I was there.) I tried to lift my head up but all that came out was a moan. Kayla looked up. She smiled then quickly got up and went to the left side of the bed. She looked at me like I was supposed to say something.

"Kayla..." I faltered. She bit her lip and looked down.

"Hey, How you feeling?" She asked politely. I gave her a small smile.

"Okay, I guess," I said but she sighed. She looked like she was going to cry. Well, again anyways.

"I heard...," she said, obviously talking about me almost dying.

"I'm fine, seriously-" She hugged me, restricting me from speaking. She wept in our embrace.

I patted her shoulders. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I was just afraid..."

"It's not your fault. It wasn't your fault you got this stupid disease," she said. She narrowed her eyes at me and opened her mouth like she wanted to say something.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked. She shook her head.

"It's nothing...," she faltered shaking her head. "I was just wondering if you can walk and stuff."

"Oh, I think so. I mean it doesn't hurt now. Plus the one that almost killed me is in my brain, so I probably could walk," I rambled on hoping she wouldn't catch on.

"Wait, what do you mean 'the one'? Are you saying you have two cancers?" Curse her smart brain. I sighed and looked at my legs. I fidgeted with my hands, like us Hephaestus' kids do when we're bored or nervous. This was nervous.

"I have two cancers...," I looked up. "...One in my legs and one in my head." She looked depressed even more now that I told her.

"No...," she muttered.

"I've had it for as long as I can remember, since I was like two or three...But I can walk," I said, trying to raise her spirits. I bit my lip. Her eyes started to swell up again.

"So do you want me to walk?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"No, you should rest," she said a little to fast.

"Kayla, I'm fine seriously, it doesn't hurt right now," I said smiling.

"Fine, but be careful...," she said as she went on the other side of the bed to help me. She helped me sit up and I put my feet on the ground. As I put more pressure on the ground the pain increased, but I didn't want her to know.

"Are you okay?" she asked. I nodded as I took my first step in over a week. Yep, it had been that long. I used the window sill as support for my other arm while Kayla helped me on my left.

"I'm fine. I think I can walk from here," I said with a reassuring nod. She cautiously released her arms from my shoulder and left arm and stared at me as if I was a bomb about to blow, and trust me I know how it is. I used both my arms to grasp the window sill and tried to take a step. That's when everything went downhill.

The pain increased til I no longer could contain it. I cried out in pain. Imagine being electrocuted in the brain with twice the normal death rate of volts, added with millions of knifes stabbed through your heart, and poison and acid rotting your legs. Now times that by ten. You still don't know what it felt like. It seemed as if both cancers struck me at the same time, infecting every organ in my tortured body, sucking the oxygen and basically the life out of me. It felt like when your stomach twists on a roller coaster, but ten times worse and instead of a tickling sensation, a pain that no one could endure; not even the gods. Even this can't describe the pain that permeated throughout my body.

It seemed that time had slowed down. I knew I was falling, but it seemed like an hour before I hit the floor, and that hurt as bad as the cancer itself. I remember seeing the pain and sadness in Kayla's eyes as she saw me crippled on the floor. Little did I know, I was in her arms. She was trying to help me. She was crying. Her beautiful hair all messed up, yet she still seemed beautiful even possibly watching my death. I kept hearing her say something over and over, probably 'doctor', or 'nurse', but I didn't care. The pain had stopped, as if nothing ever hurt me. Like cancer hadn't even affected me. Like for once I was able to rest without the doctors yelling at me saying I had about a year or two to live, saying enjoy your life, and do whatever you want in two years. It was like I could finally rest without this burden. My head stopped throbbing and my legs stopped giving in. I felt a small surge of strength in me.

I opened my eyes and saw Kayla. I knew It was the last thing I would see on this earth. I knew I would see my mother, Nyssa, and all the lost ones up there. I knew I would shortly see my life pass before me and it did. I remember being free, and entering where I belonged for the rest of eternity. I remember dying.

* * *

><p>So as you can tell the work is way better than before, thanks to my beta reader. Thakyou so much, I'm working on more chapters and stories for you. Enjoy, and Review!<p>

~Percabeth17


	5. Think about it

Give up

Ok Im changing the title to give up, cause it clearly gives away the ending, so I will change chapter 1 too because then I can fix it, and I will possibly just use Leo pov, except for the fourth chapter from now on, to make it clearer for everyone. So yea, I will probably make the re-make of chapter 1 today or tomorrow, depending on how I feel. So this is chapter five.

Leo pov

Jail is fun. Note my sarcasm. Imagine living with an abusive roomate in a small white walled room, with 'slop' to eat. I don't get any breaks, without him except for lunch, and everyone thinks im the enemy. Well, in a way I am. I hurt miss new york, yipee. I killed my mother and my pet and two other people, Maybe I did.

But today was worse then my abusive roomate. I had another visitor. Who on earth would want to visit me? Well, none other than my victim. Piper came to see me. Why? I don't want to see her. Haven't I hurt her enough. Well since she's here, I'm guessing she didn't get the message I sent her back in court.

Was I zoning out of the conversation she was telling me. yes, yes I was.

"Leo! Are you even listening, I'm sorry, why can't you just understand that?" She said through the speaker. I didn't even bother to know what it was.

"What?" I said harshly through the speaker.

"I can get you out of here, why don't you go to court again. They allowed you to have another trial, and your just going to miss the offer of getting out of here?" She asked.

"Yes" I simply put it.

She shook her head, "Leo you don't understand, your hurting alot of people, your half-brother, Harley, he was trying to tell you..." She faltered.

"I don't care, I didn't want to see anyone anyway, especially you, or Harley" I spat.

"Leo, _please_, listen to me" She charmspeaked me. It didn't affect me, I kew when she does that, and it doesn't work on me like the others.

"I don't need that crap, Piper, why are you even here?" I yelled.

"Because I care about you, and you said it yourslef, I'm all that you have" She said softly.

"No, I have Harley, and Kayla, and them..." I faltered.

"Leo, Harley was trying to tell you, that, that he's not doing so well, Noone knows you anymore Leo, your just not yourself anymore Leo..." She said softly. I didn't understand.

"What about Harley, What do you mean Harley isn't doing so well, tell me now!" I yelled standing up.

"Leo, calm down, Harley is just...sick, that's all, he wanted to tell you, but you told him off" She said. I regret doing that to Harley. I had a flashback of that day.

_"Just go away! I don't want this crap, go away!" I yelled. Harley flinched._

_"Leo, Please, I need to tell you, before-before its too late!" Harley yelled._

_"That's enough Harley! Just go away, I don't need you, Go away! I don't want anyone to visit me!" I yelled at him. He flinched._

_"Fine, but when I'm not here, and i'm gone, don't regret that I didn't tell you, after all, you don't want me here..." he faltered. Shortly after, he stood up and left._

I felt terrible, He's sick, and it's all my fault. I feel like I was hit with a shovel, and I know how that feels.

"Leo it's not your fault, he was sick for a long time, you couldn't have known, not even Kayla." She said seeing the guilt in my eyes.

"Just go, go away..." I whispered. She looked up with tears swelling in her kaleidoscope-colored eyes.

"Leo, where are you going to go, after this, huh? You don't have family, your house was burnt down, you don't have anywhere to go" For a minute I was stunned. Where was I supposed to go? I don't have a home anymore. The camp doesn't even remember me, and I can't go there without thinking, of the ones I killed. I know I didn't kill them, but what was I supposed to say? That it was Jasons fault, everyone doesn't believe me. Jason did kill them, but were both drowned in the lies, we can't tell the truth now.

"I'll-I'll figure something out" I said looking at the ground. Just then a security person that works here tapped my shoulder. Time was almost up.

Piper saw this and looked at me, " Leo, I need to tell you more, meet at lunch next friday, Jason will be gone on that day. Please, I need to help you" She said softly.

"You don't have to"

"Leo, please-"

"No, just go away, like I said before, I don't want to see anyone" I said.

She looked mad but kept her composure, "Fine, I wont see you for _ten_ years Leo, you want that to happen, its your decision, think about it." Sh said and left. I got out of my chair and went back to that torture home, to think about what will happen.

* * *

><p>Ok, this was extremely hard. It was the first time I wrote a flashback, so don't hate me, although you probably hate my writing anyway, so don't worry, I haven't decided if Leo, really dies in this, I currently have it where I'll leave it up to the readers on what will happen to him. So it can go anywhere to dying, coma, alive, paralyzed, or whatever. So if you have a suggestion on what will happen to Leo, please tell, me because I do not now, what to do.<p>

enjoy and review

~Percabeth17~


	6. I made my decision

Give up

Ok I made the re-make of the first chapter, so it's better and in Leo's pov, so yea, you can check it out if you want. This chapter is going to be really short, it's just going to show what happens to Leo in the cell, so yea, when he says 'man' or 'guy' its the abuser; I didn't want to put a name, or I might offend someone, and really I have no clue what to name him...

* * *

><p>Leo pov<p>

"Whatever happens here, stays in here" I flinched at his loud voice. He pointed to the ground for more affect. He raised his fist and punched square in the jaw. I landed on the ground, hoping this would end already.

"Listen here boy, you will not tell anyone about this" He punched me in the ribs. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and pushed me to the wall. He was about to punch me when the door started to open. He looked at me wth a death glare, and I got the message. I tried looking normal.

"Time for dinner" A guard exclaimed. He looked at me suspiciously while I half-heartedly smiled while leaning against the cold concrete wall. he decided to ignore that and grabbed us out of there

_thank the gods_, I thought. I thought I was going to die of hunger, and that beating.

"What was that loud noise in there anyway?" The guard asked. The guy looked at me with a death glare again, expecting me to say something.

"I was helping him get settled" The man had said after a long silence.

"Okay, well enjoy dinner." The guard had said and left us to go eat our food.

After dinner I got another beating of a lifetime, which made me sick to my stomach. I don't recall how many times he had hit, punched, and many other things, because well I wasn't paying attention. I was thinking of what Piper had said. Then it hit me.

A day at court, or ten years of this.

I thought about, and came up with the plan. I killed many people and hurt the ones that cared about them, I thought some more. I killed at least four people and I hurt Piper and Jason alot, ten years of this might help me. Like Jason said, when Hazel and Nyssa died, I need some sense in my mind. Ten years of this might help me get at least some sense into me, right?

But if I do a day in court and I get out, I might hurt more people. I might hurt Piper more, or Harley and Kayla, or people that was at camp. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore.

I thought.

I'm not going to court, I can't risk that.

* * *

><p>OK, I made it short, because first, It was hard, Second, it was just to show why he didn't go to court. Next chapter, is the fun part. Where ten years past, he'll be thirty five in the next chapter, Harley is dead, well from the fourth chapter, and then his life gets more complicated.<p>

Fun. Isn't it?

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


	7. Who's this?

Give up

Hey, so I'm going to write another chapter, and write a small preview of the last chapter. So it's really short, but I have the whole thing planned out, so enjoy!

* * *

><p>Leo pov<p>

"Mister, are you waiting for someone?" A stranger asked me. I looked up to see who it was, and shooked my head.

"Well, do you have a home, or someone to call. You can borrow my phone" He said pushing the silver device in my face. I pushed it aside.

"No" I spat. He straightened his back and cleared his throat.

"Well, if you need me to help, I'll be here the whole week, my daughter and I eat together here while shes here. Don't stay to long or they'll kick you out" He said and walked away. I hate when they do that. They assume I'm waiting for someone. Now I really consider what Piper said. Where am I supposed to go?

"Daddy, what is he doing here?" A little girl asked. "Doesn't he have a home?" I'm guessing the father looked at me, I was to busy paying attentiong to the little girl.

"I don't know sweetie, just don't go near-nevermind" The dad said. The girl looked exactly liked Hazel. Same features, hair, eyes, everything. Well, besides the fact she was only about seven. She went up to me and patted me on the knee.

"Mister, don't you have a home, did you call your parents?" I sunk lower in my chair. The dad came up.

"Sarah please, didn't I tell you 'don't talk to strangers'?" He asked.

"Yes daddy, i'm sorry" She said as the father picked her up. They both looked me in the eye.

"Sorry about that sir, but do you really need someone to pick you up, you can borrow my phone if you want." He grabbed his phone from his pocket with his free hand and put it on the chair next to me. I looked up and smiled.

"I shouldn't..." I whispered. The man heard and put the phone into my hand. I looked at him cautiously.

"Here, I don't want to see you on the streets, because you don't want to call someone to pick you up." He gestured. I sighed and dialed a number. I put it to my ear and waited til someone picked up.

"Hello? Hello, who is this? I don't recognize this number, is this a wrong number?" The voice said. I didn't want to ask her this. It's too big of a favor. She probably doesn't even know who I am anymore.

"..."

"Hello?" Piper said impatiently through the phone. I looked at the phone, and pressed the buttons to end the call. I gave it back to the man.

"No response?" He asked as he put the device into his pocket. I shook my head.

"Well if you want to call someone else, just ask, okay, I don't want to see you on the streets." He shifted the girl to his left side and talked to a guard at the front desk.

It was a cold night that night, but I didn't dare to use _that_ in here. The doors went off like crazy that night, people going in and out. People of all ages. When the little girl was about to leave, she turned to me and waved. I smiled and the father winked. I nodded. As they left, another couple with a daughter, about the age of eight or nine entered. Probably picking up their kid or something.

Boy, was I wrong.

"Hello, were looking for a man named Leo. Leo Valdez." I would've spit my food out, if I was eating. I ran to the water fountain. That couldn't be them, they didn't have a child that fast right?

"Yes, he is right-Wait, he was right there" The lady had said pointing to where I was sitting. I started breathing heavy. How did they I was released already, that's impossible.

"Well, if you see him _please_ tell me" I'm only guessing Piper said.

"Yes, sure" The lady said like she was under a spell. This is impossible, why are they here.

"Hey, Pipes" Jason had said. Same ol' nickname. Piper gasped. _Please don't recognize me, please don't_, I thought.

"Leo!" She tackled me from behind.

"Ahhh!" I yelled. The pain still hurt in the ribs.

"Leo, you were released, your, your-"

"Good to see you" Jason said. He looked at me, and smiled. I probably looked like a cornered animal. I looked away. I looked at the little girl who was tugging on Piper's shirt. She looked like Reyna.

"Who, who's this" I finally said. The little girl smiled.

"Leo, meet Hazel, our daughter" Piper said. Jason smirked and looked at me like I was a joke.

I wanted to faint right now and there.

* * *

><p>Last chapter preview:<p>

"who's going to Hazel's practice?" Jason asked as he put his bag down. I raised my hand offered to go. Both Jason and PIper looked at me suspiciously. _Oh, Great, Their at it again,_ I thought.

"How do we know your not going to kill yourself this time?" Jason joked, but PIper looked at me sternly.

I raised my hand, "I solemly swear, I will not intetionally kill myself while assisting Hazel at her practice."

"Fine, what car?" Piper sighed. I didn't own a car, because they didn't trust me alone with a car. They think I would do something as dumb as drink and crash it up. It's not like they can't afford it, they are basically rich, with Jason as a air force pilot, and Piper being Miss Univers, from ten years ago, and owning a make up company. It's just they don't think I'm responsible to own a vehicle.

Little did they know, I never said to or from the practice.

* * *

><p>Ok, so there it is, the chapter everyone wants, where Leo is released. And when I say Hazel, I mean the second Hazel, I'll explain next chapter. There I wrote the preview too.<p>

enjoy and review,

~Percabeth17~


	8. what's wrong with me?

Give up

By the way, sorry about the sucky preview, I'm still working on it. You'll understand why the story is called this.

Leo pov

"This can't be right, she's Hazel" I choked on the last word. It's been twenty years since speaking of her to someone else then myself. They nodded.

"Hello, who are you? Mom told me that she had to pick you up" She said. I looked at Jason, stunned at what she was saying

"Mom?" I asked.

"Yes, Piper is my mom, She said I was special" Hazel had said.

"You haven't, that can't be..." I faltered as Jason pulled me aside. I was afraid he was going to punch me like the man. He sighed and looked me in the eyes.

"Don't tell Hazel, Reyna is her mom, before she _died_, Piper and I named her after you know..." He said. It couldn't be true. Piper wasn't the mom.

"Does Piper know?" I asked. He nodded.

"Reyna, or someone she knew had put Hazel on our doorstep. I don't know who put her there..." He said softly. I shook my head. She looked exactly like Hazel. Was this a sick joke?

"Leo, please, don't tell her, we don't want her to know that her real mom's dead." He said with a pleading look.

"Then why did you tell me. Why did you lie to her? She needs to know the truth." I said. He sighed.

"We just don't want her to know that she never met her mom" He said. I stared at him.

"Please, Leo" I never seen Jason so in need of something. He never asked for stuff like this. I slowly nodded.

"Thank you" That's a first. He muttered it softly, but he actually thanked me. We walked up to the two girls. Jason whispered into Piper's ear, and she nodded, then smiled.

"Come on Leo, Let's get you out of here." I widened my eyes. What did she mean?

"What?" I asked. She smiled nervously.

"Leo, Don't you want to get out of here, away from this place?"

"Yeah, but..." I faltered. Where was I going, and where was she going with this?

"Leo, your going to stay with us, what did you think, we were going to leave you here?" Piper said. In the back, I could've sworn I saw Jason scowl.

"Yea..." I muttered.

"Leo, come on, let's get to the car before it starts raining" I meant to tell Piper, 'no' but she started dragging me to the car by my hand while Jason and Hazel, signed me out. We reached, i'm guessing their car, and she smiled.

"You are real, right?" She asked suspiciously. I cautiously nodded. She poked me, then hugged me fiercly.

"Piper, you don't have to do this..." I muttered in her tight embrace.

"What do you mean, I told you that you didn't have anywhere to go. I asked Jason he said it was fine, why are so worried?" She asked.

"It's just, I don't feel comfortable doing this, especially with Jason and _his_ daughter Hazel" I said softly while looking at the ground. She sighed, while a raindrop fell upon us.

"Leo, I thought you'd be happy with the name." She said.

"Don't you remember what happened, how she did?" I said. She looked me in the eyes.

"Leo, it wasn't your fault, you didn't know she was in there-"

Oh, now you believe me, that's the whole reason why I ended up there!" I yelled.

"Leo, that wasn't the _whole_ reason! It was mainly because of me!" She yelled while punching me in the arm.

"Mommy, why you hit him, I thought he was your friend." Hazel said. Just saying her name felt wrong. It brought too many memories. Jason and had put Hazel down, and was looking at us cautiously.

"Yes, sweetie, he is, we just got upset about something" She said.

Jason spoke up, "So, Leo are you going to join us?"

"Jason, where else is he going?" Piper said seriously.

"Well, I was just trying to be curtious." He said and rolled his eyes.

"Come on Leo, You can ride up shotgun with me. Jason just came from work. Hazel, which car?" Piper asked.

"Can I ride with Jason?" Hazel asked sweetly, all I could do was smile. Just like the first Hazel. Piper noticed this and grabbed my wrist. I looked at her uncomfortably.

"It's okay Leo, I know you miss her, just try get along with Jason, he came up with the idea of naming her after the first one" She released my hand and opened the front door, she closed it and went to her side. The car smelt like perfume. Like beauty queen's make up.

I was nearly asleep, when I noticed, that was the first time using her nickname in twenty years. What was wrong with me?

* * *

><p>Nothings wrong with you Leo, it's Jason who has a problem. Just kidding, but Jason will be very mean later on, or theres hints of how little he'll care about Leo, so stay tuned. Ths chapter was mainly to describe Hazel's background, and abit about what happened with Leo and Hazel. Remember this is like Twenty years from the lost hero, so their about thirty-five, so yes, there might be some gross scenes later to come. I'm also bringing three more demigods from the percy jackson series, so yup, I might bring some more later in about the last chapter, and stuff, so stay tuned<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


	9. Running

Give up

A lot of drama in this, and a guest appearing in here. almost to the end, speaking of it, I finished the last chapter. So enjoy. OH, it kind-of turns into the blind side, this chapter, Or the beggining of it.

* * *

><p>Leo pov<p>

"Here, we still have to set up the extra room. Sorry, you can sleep here for now." Jason said, as Piper had grabbed a blanket from the closet. I nodded.

"Here you go, I'm _so_ glad that your here" Piper said. It still didn't feel comfortable being here. Being in Pier and Jason's home, with their daughter.

I closed my eyes and had a bad dream, again. This time it wasn't Harley, it was Nyssa. I had replayed her death in that dream. Her screaming as she was stuck in her cabin. Her screaming, and seeing the flames consume the entire cabin. The fear in her eyes, as she saw me watch her death. I tried screaming, but it didn't work. I was on mute. I couldn't handle this. Not again.

I opened my eyes and noticed I was in cold sweat. It was dawn, and I was the only one awake in the huge home. I got up and folded the blanket and quietly exited the house. I didn't want to be here. As soon as I past the fence near the mailbox, I ran. I ran as far as I could. The one thing I'm good at, running away.

Soon enough I heard Jason screaming and Piper trying to catch up. I shook my head and kept running. Then someone pulled me into an alley. I took a quick glance, and saw two boys, about the same age, with a bat and knife. They looked familiar, like someone from before, but I couldn't make out there names.

Soon enough I had a knife at chest. I fell to the ground and I heard laughter. Soon enough a bat swung and hit me in the gut. I cried in pain, and just heard louder noises. The same bat, came forward, with greater force and hit me on the side of the head. I crumpled to the floor, and laid my head on the cold concrete. I laid there motionless, while I heard them run away. I heard voices, but they were muffled.

"Leo" Someone yelled, but I couldn't find where it was coming from.

"I'll go catch them" Someone else said. I heard footsteps, and a feminine voice screaming at me.

"Leo, get up. Don't die" I heard yelling and footsteps coming closer.

"I didn't catch them, but I know who it is" Someone said out of breath.

"Who?" The feminine voice demanded.

"The Stolls" The one out of breath had said.

"We need an ambalunce." The manly voice had said.

"Hello officer, yes, we need an ambalunce. There has been an attempted murder."

I heard sirens, yelling and felt a lot of eyes staring at me. I didn't bother cause I soon blacked out.

* * *

><p>Ok, I know its short, but i didn't know how to work on this. This probably the most worst chapter of this story, so don't hate it. The next chapter will be better and will expose all these secrets Leo and Jason has not told. So stay tuned.<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~percabeth17~


	10. Secrets

Give up

Leo pov

I woke up, feeling someone by my side. They were rubbing my hand, and I ultimately believed it was my mom. I thought I had died and that I was reunited with her. When I opened my eyes, I was dissapointed. It wasn't her, but Piper that was by my side.

"Leo?" Piper said softly. I tilted my head to the other side. I didn't want to see her. I wanted to see my mom, or Nyssa and Harley. Anyone but her.

"Leo, are you okay?" I remained silent. I didn't want to talk, be with, seen with, or even see her.

"Leo, please get up." She said squeezing my hand. I didn't notice until, then that there was pain in my side, and head.

"Leo get up! Are you just going to give up like you always do?" She yelled squeezing my hand even tighter.

"Don't give up on me Leo, I need you..." She whispered. It sounded like she wanted to cry.

I wanted to say 'Why do you care?', but all that came out was a 'Mmm'.

"Leo? Are you even listening?" She said softly. I opened my eyes wider, so she can stop talking.

"Yes" I murmured.

"How are you feeling?" She said. My eyes roamed around the room till I saw the window. Jason wasn't there, not even in the room.

"I don't know..." I whispered. "What are you even doing here?"

"What do you mean? You almost died, Leo. Why wouldn't I be here?" She said.

"Aren't you worried about Jason? Isn't he worried, of what you're doing?" I asked. She shook her head.

"He understood." She said smiling.

"What about the Stolls?" She looked uncomfortable about this.

"How do you know about them? They were arrested, but, did you hear?"

"Why were they arrested?" I demanded.

"Leo, they almost killed you" She said a bit louder.

"So, they shouldn't be arrested. They have been through enough" I said just as loud.

"What? What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Piper, don't you remeber, I killed Katie. It's only fair they tried to kill me" I said. She sighed.

"Leo, I don't care how many people you think you've killed, but you need to know that you're not even worried about yourself." She said.

"I hurt many people. That's why I'm afraid of Jason." I regret saying that. She'll find out the truth.

"What- What does Jason have to do with this?" She's going to find out.

"It's just, that he knows you're all that I have, and he'll use that against me" I said, trying to avoid the truth.

"How?" She demanded.

"He already took you from me, and it's just you know alot about me, or more than others, and he'll find out, and try and hurt me." I said.

"How would he know anything? He's roman, it's not like he knows you"

"He knows a lot about me. He knows most of my weaknesses." I said, partially lying, and partially telling the truth.

"Leo, what do you mean?" I sighed. I couldn't just tell her. But, I also couldn't tell the truth.

"He just knows a lot about me, okay. He's seen me in the worst of situations." It was partially true, since Hazel's and Festus's death was with him. well, and Nyssa and Katie, and maybe Harley.

"Like how, and when?" She asked.

"Like Festus, Hazel, even Nyssa" I said softly. There was a long silence.

"Wait, he was there during all those deaths. Right?"

"Yes" I said praying that she wouldn't figure out.

"He was there at the scene, he was there comforting you, even though he was mean to you countless times." She murmured to herself. _Oh-no, she's going to find out eventually_, I thought.

"So" I said. "He just scares me sometimes, being a son of Jupiter, and all."

"No, somethings fishy about this, he was there at _all_ those deaths, except your mother. He comforted you even though he told _me_ many times he hated you." She said one one volume higher.

"No, it couldn't be, he was last on the ship besides you, he helped you out of the cabin, when he appeared out of nowhere. He wouldn't have..." She said sadly.

"Piper..." I said softly.

"Leo, did-did he kill all those people?" She said dissapointedly and out of breath.

I hesitated, before saying, "No, you know Jason, he wouldn't kill people, anyway, I'm the one with the power of fire, most of them died that way."

"But, he was there, during all of them..."

"Not, my mothers..." i faltered.

"You said so yourself, that it wasn't your fault." She reminded me.

"So, how do you know i'm not lying?, How do you know, you weren't there. It could have been my fault!" I yelled.

"Leo, you were eight" She said.

"Piper, all of them were my fault, okay?"

"No, it was jason, I just know it, he was there. If you kill people, you wouldn't cry about it, you wouldn't kill your own family!" She screamed.

"How do you know I wasn't just lying to you this whole time? How do you know? You don't know me" I said.

"No, you aren't the kind of person to do that, you wouldn't hurt people, not me, or your mom. You said so yourself, that you loved your mom, and everyone important to you." I stayed silent on that one.

"Leo, did he kill those people?" She said softly. I sighed and nodded.

"Yes, okay, he did, are you happy?" I said.

"Then why did you spend ten years in jail, huh?" She yelled.

"You really want to know?" I said. I never have done this to someone. I never said my secrets, _never_. She nodded.

"It makes me feel like I'm repaying, what I did, something better than watch my lo-loved ones die" I said softly.

"Really, repaying, your hurting me that way too. I can never see, you refused to try and get out, and that hurt me too." I couldn't believe what she was saying. I hurt her.

"I never knew I was doing that...Well, I never could really think back there anyway" I said thinking about that guy that would beat me up.

"You were..." She said softly. "I'm sorry Leo. That's why you ran away, it was because of Jason"

I nodded, "It's okay, Jason always scared me."

"I kno-" I stared in shock as Jason appeared in the doorframe.

"What are you guys talking about?" He said smiling. I gave Piper a look that clearly said _'Don't'._ Piper didn't get the message. She had already turned around.

"Jason, why did you do that to him. Why did you ruin his family?" She demanded. _No, No, No..._, was all that could process through my brain. Jason shot me a look.

"You told?" He demanded looking at me viciously.

"I didn't mean to, she figured it out on her own, I just confirmed that you did." I wish I hadn't said that. It was an opening for Jason, Just to get back at me. He grabbed Piper by the neck.

"You do realize I have the power to destroy all you have?" I pressed the button for a nurse to come, and prayed that this would never happen. Praying that this is all just a dream.

"Let go of her Jason, i'm sorry." I said while two nurses walked in staring at shock at the sight.

"Mr. Grace, please let her go." They yelled.

"Please, Jason stop!" I yelled, trying to get up. A nurse saw this and pulled me back down.

"Your still weak, let us handle this" I shook my head. I can't believe this is happening.

"Mr. Grace please stop, now" A nurse yelled, while the other had grabbed a needle. I couldn't tell what it was until, jason had fell to the floor as a nurse stood over him with the needle.

"Jason! Jason get up, what did you do?" Piper yelled at the nurse.

"We made him unconscious, or else you would've died." A nurse had said. I just stared at the unconscious Jason. I had done this. All because of a stupid secret. It's all my fault.

"Jason, get up!" Piper screamed, trying despearatley to get him up.

"Piper, it's all my fault..." I muttered. She stood up and stared at me with dissapointment.

"Yes it is, Leo. It's all yor fault. Thanks a lot." She yelled. "I hate you"

I felt like dying then. The only thing in my life hates me. I feel like dying, and escaping this life. I hated the world. Why was I even born?

* * *

><p>At first I didn't want to put the part where Jason comes, and I was going to have them hate Jason, when I thought, it's boring, and so I added some drama in this. I hoped it wasn't to OOC, but it probably was anyway.<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


	11. I'm loved

Give up

This is almost the end, so I'm working on this. This is the third to the last chapter. By the way I had forgotten to put something in the last chapter. I had meant for Leo to say 'that was our first fight in ten years' So yea, just forgot, sorry.

Leo pov

"Hey I'm sorry, can you just stay here" Piper said softly, while I just was about to leave the room. I was free to go, and I wanted to leave, so I wouldn't cause any problems, but Piper had other ideas.

"Fine" I said and took a seat next to the sleeping Hazel. Piper had called the nanny to drop her off.

"Leo, I just have mixed emotions right now. I don't know why I said that." She said. She was sitting next to Jason, who was unconscious.

"I know, stop apologizing" I said trying not to look at her.

"Leo, i'm just, it's just I really like Jason" She said softly.

"I know" I said.

"Leo, I'm really sorry, I just don't want either of you to get hurt." She whispered. _Really?,_ I thought, but shook my head.

"Piper, just save it okay, i'm fine" I lied. She got up and walked over to me. She loooked over me.

"Leo, i'm sorry, I just don't know what to do with Jason, okay? He cheated on me and I know that, but I can't get mad at him. With you, it's different." I looked up.

"How? Both of us killed people" I asked. She sighed.

"I don't care about that, but you are drowning in his lies, Leo, he's using you, and I can't bare to see that" She yelled.

"Shhh, Hazel's sleeping" I said trying to changge the subject.

"Leo, I don't know, i'm confused, I don't know what to do" She said. She looked at me with her kaleidoscope eyes, as if she was trying to tell me something.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked. She shook her head and sighed.

"You don't understand do you? Leo, I don't know what to do about you and Jason" She said.

"Oh, well Jason is your fiance, so he probably wins. I mean he's a son of Jupiter and you know..." I faltered.

"Leo, it doesn't matter about that. What matters, is that I like both of you, I just don't know if I can trust Jason anymore" It sounded like it hurt.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I like both of you, and care about both of you, but I don't know if being with Jason is the right choice anymore." She said softly. I can't let her do this. she's going to hate Jason. I can't let that happen.

"Piper, Jason has nothing to do with this. Jason didn't kill all of those, and he clearly did not use me." I lied.

"I don't know anymore, you lied to me, and Jason was the reason you're like this" She said.

"what do you mean, about me being like 'this'?"

"Leo, you were depressed your whole life, and now I know it was _his_ fault" In the back Jason stirred.

"Piper, it wasn't his fault, okay he didn't kill my mom, Festus, or Harley, okay?" I said.

"How do you know? When you were crying of Festus he was smirking-"

"No he wasn't-" I was crying.

"I was there" She yelled with tears swelling in her eyes.

"Piper, please, stop" I said softly.

"He hurt you Leo, I don't think I can trust him anymore. He broke my heart, cheated, killed all your loved ones, and he's been talking trash about you for gods knows how long." She said as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Piper, he meant well..." I said softly, trying to convince her.

"No he didn't, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" She said hugging me tightly. I awkwardly hugged her back until she spoke.

"Leo, one more thing" she said.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm tired, can I rest here" She said. I didn't even notice the bags under her eyes. I chuckled and smiled.

"Yes" I said staring at her eyes. She smiled.

"Thanks Leo. I do like you, you know. You have so much terrible past in you, yet you know how to comfort someone," she said staring at me back. It was one of those moments where you don't want to let go. When you don't want it to end. And for the first time in at least twenty years. I was happy, and felt loved for once. And I loved it.

* * *

><p>Ok, I was trying to make as much Peo happen, since the end is near, so if it doesn't sound like Leo from before, I apologize. And no sadly, they are not goingto kiss, but there going to be in a situation in the next chapter that might have a lot of Peo in it, so please enjoy, and a heads up. The ending is <em>very<em> tragic, and I'm adding a twist in the next chapter. So watch out for that.

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~

P.S. Please read my friends story, she's in Texas and I want her to enjoy her return with lots of views/fav/alert/ and reviews, so I would really appreciate that. Username is 'angelfishpuppy' So please read it, she's doing better than me so far, adn I _really_ want her to feel happy.

Thanks!


	12. the plan

Give up

This is the second to the last chapter, so almost there. I'll post the next chapter whenever you want it so its either today or tomorrow.

Leo pov

I grabbed a small piece of paper and a pen from Hazel's desk. I was about to head out, when Hazel stopped me.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Um, it's a note I was working on." I half-lied.

"Oh, did you forget something?" She asked.

"No Hazel, I did not forget your birthday. Come on let's head downstairs, I have to finish up here."

"Ok, uncle Leo" She said. I went to a desk that was in Piper's room, and started writing.

_'How'd you like my plan?_

_Why? you may ask. I did this for a good reason. _

_One, for you and your family._

_Two, for my family and loved ones. I'll be able to see them soon._

_And Lastly, Hazel, Your Hazel. I hope you understand. Please take good care of her._

_By the way, I told her the truth. You shouldn't have kept it from her. Please tell her I didn't mean to hurt her or any of you._

_And Piper, I really do love you, but you won't have to put up with that 'stupid, orphaned, ugly, son of hephaestus' anymore._

_Goodbye,_

_Leo'_

I looked it over, and smiled._ Perfect. _I didn't want to leave all of them, but it was for the best. They wouldn't have to worry about me, and I'll also be happy. I'll be with my mom, Festus, Hazel, Reyna, Nyssa, Katie, and Harley. All of them that I have hurt, they'll be able to see me.

It took a minute till I realized what I was thinking. What if they hate me? What if they held a grudge for this whole time? Maybe, I'm just being selfish by trying to die. Maybe it's beter if I stay on this earth.

No, I'll be hurting more people up here. I'll end up in the fields of punishment, while they should already be in elysium. They wouldn't see me right?

I shook my head and stuffed the note into my pocket.

"Leo, come down, we got cake." Piper yelled from downstairs. I started to head downstairs when I looked outside the window. I always stare at the beautiful plants while heading downstairs.

_I'm going to miss that_, I thought while meeting up with the Graces' at the table.

"Leo, you want ice cream?" Piper asked. I smiled and shook my head.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry. I'm going to get some fresh air a bit, Okay?"

She hesitated, before saying, "Sure, go ahead."

"Thanks" I said before passing Jason to go in the back yard. I sat on the bench swing and kept thinking about the note. How was this going to work? Where would I put it? What was I going to do with the plan?

Piper cut off my thoughts when she came out on the porch. I turned and smiled.

"You sure you don't want some?" She asked while sitting next to me. I shook my head, while she took a bite out of the ice-cream cake.(A/n Lucky! I love those)

"What you thinking?" She asked. I chuckled, covering up me thinking of a lie.

"I just you know, how Jason's being nice enough to let me in his house, without beating me up" I said half-heartedly.

"It doesn't seem like that's what you're thinking" She said.

"Fine, I was just thinking about you know, my past..." I faltered.

"Your mom, isn't it?" I nodded. She put the cake on the side of her and laid her head on my shoulder.

"It's okay Leo, at least we're here, right?"

"Yea, it's just, Jason makes it complicated-"

"Just ignore him Leo. I'm here" She said softly.

"Yea, thanks. I'm also thinking of other things too." I said softly.

"What about?"

"You, and how nice you are" I whispered. "It doesn't make me want to leave anymore"

I widened my eyes at what I said.

"What do you mean?" She questioned while looking at me.

"It-it's just I don't want to run away, like, you remind me of how nice people can be" I lied. She didn't catch it and smiled.

"Oh Leo, you always want to run away. But I love you for that. You know that right?" She asked.

"Yea, but you love Jason too. Don't think that I'm in the way of you getting married" She looked at me with her kaleidoscope eyes.

"Leo, I've been thinking about it, and I decided that, I don't want to get married. Not to Jason anyways."

"Piper, you love Jason, why would you say that. You've been together for twenty years, you said so yourself, that you wanted to marry him" I said.

"I know, but, it's just he hurt too many people, and I can't forgive him for that" She said softly.

"Piper, you have to forgive him, you never know what could happen" I said thinking about how I won't be there for her soon.

"Leo, it's just he hurt you right here, and I don't know if I can trust him." She said putting her hand up near my heart. Her hand was cold, but that could just be because I was burning up with my emotions.

"Please, Piper, don't think that he can't be trusted, cause one day, he'll be all you have." I regretted saying that.

"Leo, what do you mean, are you..." She faltered.

"No, I just-just, I better get ready for school" I said while setting her down nicely.

"Leo, why are you doing this?"

"Remember I promised I would leave you alone when I get my diploma and then I'll move out" _Or when i'm dead_, I thought but shook it away as I entered the house. The truth? I wasn't going to school. I was going to think of ideas to finish the plan.

* * *

><p>You don't know how happy you are that I didn't have Jason interupt them. It wouldn't have been pretty. Please review if you want the last chapter up today, because it's all ready. I didn't notice but this is a 13 chapter story. I guess thirteen is an unlucky number.<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


	13. The end

~Give Up~

Last chapter

Congrats you have reached the end of a wonderful story(sarcasm), please enjoy and refrain from hitting or sleeping on the computer while reading. This is categorized in tragedy and agnst section, so the ending is very tragic.

* * *

><p>Leo pov<p>

"Hazel, you got soccer practice today!" Piper yelled from the kitchen.

"Yes mom" Hazel yelled from the living room. I sat on the couch next to her. I felt like we had a senitmental relationship since her namesake and I knew eachother. I guess after she died, the nine year-old Hazel seemed a lot like her in many ways. Too bad she doesn't know that her real mom is dead and so as her namesake.

Jason and Piper kept a big secret from her, because they didn't want to let her feel like she's different because her mom's dead, and Piper is her step-mom. The thing that confused me also, was that Jason and Piper weren't officially maried, but they still called Piper, 'Mrs. Grace'

"I'm home" Jason said as he came through the door, in his suit. I quickly got off the couch and helped Hazel pack her things. It worked out, since he always comes home at about five. He gets half an hour, until he gets ready for Hazel's six o' clock practice.

"Who's going to Hazel's practice?" Jason asked. I raised my hand from behind the couch and volunteered myself. Both Piper and Jason looked at me suspiciously._ OH, Great, Their at it again._

_"_How do we know your not going to try and kill yourself this time," Jason joked, but Piper just looked at me sternly.

I raised my hand, "I solemly swear I will not intentionally kill myself at the practice"

"Piper sighed, "Fine, what car?" I didn't own a car because they didn't trust me_ alone_ with a car. They believe I'll get drunk and be dumb enough to crash the car. It's not like they can't afford it, they have a lot of money, with Jason as an air force pilot and piper, being Miss Universe, from ten years ago, and being a owner of an make-up company. It's just they don't think I need it right now.

Little did they know, I never said anything about to or from the practice.

I grabbed Jason's keys, and carried Hazel's bag over my shoulder. I remembered the little note I had made, and placed it on the edge of the welcome mat. I stepped on it, so they wouldn't see it quite yet.

"Hazel, come on, time to go" I yelled from the door. I looked at the house and it's surroundings. I'm going to miss this. Miss the memories here, and just being here. It felt like home, but I still knew I couldn't be here. Not any longer. I hope they see the note, and don't just pass by it. Then Hazel came out with her fluorescent green uniform.

"Ready uncle Leo" She exclaimed before entering the passenger seat. I was used to my nickname, even though I wasn't related to to her real parents. I was a half-brother with Piper, but the gods' side doesn't count. Hazel was nine, and smarter than the fifth graders at her school. She knew practically anything, except the fact that Piper wasn't her birth mom. They decided to tell her the truth, when she is officially an adult, but to me, she needs to know. She needs to know her real mom, and just the plain truth. No matter how mad she is, or how upset she gets, it's the right thing.

"Hazel, were going to take the long rout, since were early still yet, is that okay?" I asked as I turned on the engine. She nodded next to me, and we just smiled. I was going to miss that smile of hers. It reminded me of Hazel, the first one, how she could cheer up anyone. But I knew the plan would have to be today. No delaying, I have planned this for months, and found today the perfect day for this.

This day fit perfectly for this plan. Today marked the twenty-seventh anniversary of my mother's death. The same amount of years that she has lived, and I plan on giving her the best gift for this celebration. _It will be a blast_, I thought, and just had to smile. Before driving out of the stall, I checked my pocket for the last thing I needed for the plan. There it was along side the phone I had planned to use. I had just turned down the longer route, when I had decided this was the time for phase one. I looked at her from time to time, to see her reaction.

"Hazel, you know your mom?" She looked at me like I was crazy and then started to laugh.

"Yes uncle Leo, I know Piper" I smiled.

"No, not Piper, but your real mom" I responded.

"What do you mean by 'real mom'" Are you saying Piper isn't my mom?" She asked. I nodded slowly, expecting her to break down, like her namesake or her mother would.

"Yes, Jason is your dad, but Piper isn't your birth mom. Your, real mom- she didn't make it" I said as softly and sympathetically as possible. She looked depressed as she stared at the road, which got me thinking _'Was this reallly necessary to say?'_

"So, let me get this, Piper didn't give birth to me, and the one who did, died?" She choked on the last word. I figured this was a bad time to say it, but it might be the only chance I get.

"Yes, that's why, what I believe is a fraction of why your parents aren't married. They believe it'll be wrong and a burden for you to call Piper your step-mom" I said softly while looking at the road.

"So, i'm a burden to my dad, and I've been lied to my _whole_ life?" Hazel demanded. She was exactly like Reyna. She was smart and aggressive, and demanded to know everything. She sighed at the thought.

"So why did you tell me if you knew I was a burden? Why did you tell me when you know I'm sensitive and cautious about my parents?" She said sfoftly.

"You needed to kno-"

"Why did dad do this then, why did he not tell me, why did he _lie_ to me?" Hazel questioned.

"Both Piper and Jason didn't want you to think you had no mom, therefore you to feel left out, because you never had a real mom" I said softly, while she shook her head and a tear rolled down her face.

"He-He told me I was special, he told me to be grateful for what I have. How am I special if I don't have a mom, and my dad sleeps with another women every night" She murmured to no one in particular. I felt the same way, about my mom being gone, and my dad having kids all the time.

"That's my line..." I murmured. She looked at me sympathetically.

"You don't have a mom or dad..." She knew about that, and all I could do was smile. We were so much alike. Even her namesake. The two Hazels never had a mom, and there dad is the same way. All three of us, have a similar past, but to me, I was the biggest burden to everyone.

"Don't feel bad Hazel, I have a bigger share of why there not married. It's mostly my fault.

"But, Piper says she loves you a lot, and it doesn't matter about what happened to you." I was stunned.

"Pi-Piper said that?" I asked looking at her again. She nodded.

"I guess we can be burdens together, but you love Piper too, right?" That last part made me uncomfortable.

"Wh-what do you mean?" I saw her chuckle from the corner of my eyes.

"I mean you love her like a friend, someone you care about very much, and won't let no one hurt them" Didn't I tell you she was smart? I nodded to her question.

"Well, I don't see why were burdens, I mean they both care about us a lot, then why don't they bring the family closer together?" I was about to say what happened between Jason and me, when I realized, that she was distracting me. The clock was at six-thirty, and I had forgotten about the plan. I had to tell her soon, or the plan won't happen.

"It's because of my past Hazel, you aren't the burden at all, I am." I blurted out. She studied my face, trying to read my emotions.

"What do you mean? If it's about family, I have the same problem." She muttered.

"No, it's something worse than that, I-I hurt a lot of people with my past..." I whispered.

"What do you mean by 'hurt'?" She questioned. I'm guessing she gets her mother's genes. Reyna was always smart.

"I-I killed many people..." I had suspected Hazel to panic, but instead she just sighed.

"Everyone makes big mistakes. The purpose of them is to move on and learn from them, If Jason and Piper can't expect them, they truly do not trust you." She said clearly, as if she recited it from a book.

"Yes, but, Do you know about greek myths? I asked. She bit her lip like it bothered her.

"A lot, why?" She said looking at me.

"It's because my dad, he is the god Hephaestus, and I was born with the power of..." I showed her. It was for the best, after all, her grandmother was a goddess. She stard in awe at this.

"So, Piper, she's a daughter of Aphrodite, and dad is a son of Zeus?"

"Jupiter, but yes" I corrected.

"Wait what do you mean, 'this' has killed many people, it's just fire." She said. The plan was working.

"This, had a big contribution to killing many people, like my mother, your namesake, and two of my half-siblings." I gave her the lies everyone knew. I couldn't say her father killed her namesake. She wouldn't want that.

"But doesn't it hurt you more if you care about them, they are your family, right?"

"Yes, but some consider this a curse and think i'm unpredictable." With that I moved my hand closer to the dashboard.

"Uncle Leo, can't it also be a gift, it doesn't have to be a curse?" She asked. "Wha-what are you doing, it's going to catch on fire"She yelled.

"That's what your namesake had said." I said softly.

"Leo what about you? You-Piper told me your the only thing that makes her happy." She said through the small engulfing flames.

"I'll be fine, just call your father, or Piper, and run as fast as you can." I said handing her the phone.

"Uncle Leo, you'll get hurt, I don't want to see you die" She said loud enough for me to hear. My eyesight was going wrong because through the flames, I seen the real Hazel. She was staring at me with sadness and dissapointment in her eyes. Just the same way she was as she died. I saw my mother, Nyssa, Harley, even Festus. All my loved ones lost. For a split second, I wanted to stop the fire, and save them from this surse, until Hazel saved me.

"-cle Leo, what are you doing?"She screamed from the window. I sighed and pulled the knife out of my pocket. I couldn't tell if Hazel screamed or not, but I didn't care.

"Something I should've done a long time ago. Run, get out of here!" I yelled as the whole car was in flames. During the engineering class I had learned, cars would explode about after the time it is fully consumed. The engine is over-heated and it combusts.

I had only hoped Hazel had run far enough. I placed the cold sleet of metal against my chest waiting to hear the roar of the engine when it explodes, signaling the last part of the plan, signaling the end.

I screamed as I jabbed the cool object into my skin, as the roar covered my scream. As it died down I had rested my head aginst the steering wheel, praying I'd see my loved ones once more before entering the fields of punishment.

Soon enough my life flashed before me. Everything.

Tia callida, and everything she had taught me. _'Test your skill, young one' _She once told me.

Everything Piper, Jason and I experienced; Gaea herself, the fights, the giants, his sister, and much more.

Us meeting Gaea's demigods. Zoe, who told me I'll be fine. '_You are important, Leo' _

Then my mother appeared before me, screaming at me. _'Everything can be fixed, mijo' _

It changed into Nyssa and Harley, _'Fire-users are unpredictable and very dangerous'_ She once told me.

Then I saw Festus, saying his last words, and Piper when we were in the hospital. '_Are you just going to give up, like you always do?_

The deaths were the worst. Everything in my miserable life had flashed before me.

Then I kept seeing glances of the world, like I was going in and out of consciousness. I saw the flashing of lights, the ambalances, and the screams and realizations made. The paramedics holding Piper and Hazel back. I saw Jason walking up to Piper, and trying to comfort her. Then I blacked out.

I heard a constant beat of a machine next to me. I couldn't confirm what it was and where it was coming from, but all I knew was that it was there, and very familiar.

Was I back home? was it all a dream from when I was young? Was I in the underworld?

Then the continous beep had stopped to a relevant noise that I had heard countless times.

Then I realized that I couldn't breathe, and my heart rate had stopped short. My body and soul, felt numb and broken as a warm object confined itself to my weak limp body. when it parted, I had a sudden lust of having it back. Like my life depended on that, and only that. It had started again, but all I could think of was, _'am I alive or dead?'_

_beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep, beep, beep._

* * *

><p>It's done, now I have something to say. If you want me to make a sequel, all you gotta do is figure out Hazel's parents and figure out her godly parent; I made them. And I did give clues to Hazel's grandma, so if you do I will make a sequel. And tell me if Leo should be dead or alive. I hoped you like it, because it was so hard to write. But if you don't want a sequel, just say so. Thanks for reading. Oh and the comments made by those people, might not be accurate, because my friend has the lost hero, so I will fix that once I get it back.<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


	14. An: plans for sequel

A/n: Plans for sequel.

OK, so I have decided to write a sequel;My very first sequel, so if you have anymore ideas to include in the sequel, I will be acceoting requests for about three days. You can still include more after but just remember, I will be working on it in three days, so it would ultamtely have to be for the chapters after. From a fan of mine, wanted to include, the dead characters pov, such as Esperanza(leo's mom), Hazel, Reyna, and such, so I will possibly doing that. I will also include a Leo chapter, on how he feels about something in it. So if you have any ideas/suggestions, please let me know. It will start off in Piper's pov, then I will add on characters pov later.

Thanks for the support, and reviews

Enjoy and review ideas,

~Percabeth17~

P.s. Title will be just Give up 2, or something


End file.
